O Fiel
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Um segredo só pode ser mantido quando todos aqueles que o conhece estão mortos.


**O Fiel**

A história que chegou ao mundo foi que Severus Snape era a pessoa mais fiel entre todos os defensores dos Potter, quem tinha pago o preço mais alto; mas a verdade ficaria para sempre escondida tão profundamente que nem mesmo em morte Dumbledore ousaria revelar.

Porque apesar de Rita Skeeter se gabar profundamente de ter descoberto toda a vida e as mentiras de Albus, deste segredo ela jamais conseguiu se aproximar, afinal, diz a verdade quando se diz que um segredo só pode ser mantido quando apenas um dos que o conhece sobrevive.

E só um sobreviveu com sua boca intacta, e Albus era um jogador experiente demais para pensar em dividir tais detalhes.

O mais impressionante, no final, era a forma como Lord Voldemort jamais desconfiara de todas as circunstancias favoráveis que encontrara no caminho; mas Albus sempre soube que Tom tinha pouca habilidade de ver as coisas como um todo, e contara, a cada dia, com essa falha para que seu plano desse certo.

Veja bem, Albus sabia que Snape revelaria sobre a profecia para seu Mestre, e tão logo ficou claro que apenas duas crianças nascidas tinham chance de ser a criança da profecia; soube quem seria escolhido. No fundo de sua mente, Voldemort conhecia bem demais seu embuste, e não escolheria o puro-sangue como seu igual, mas um garoto como ele, dividido entre dois mundos, capaz de erguer-se em poder e de procurar vingança, tornando-se um rival além de um inimigo.

Ele já vivera toda uma vida antes que Tom Riddle começasse a sonhar com seus planos de dominação, e já vira todo aquele filme antes. Sabia exatamente como deveria agir para garantir que a queda, desta vez, fosse tão grande que impedisse outra ascensão de um bruxo das trevas por muito tempo; um trauma tão intenso que fosse capaz de suprimir toda a filosofia que permeara o mundo mágico por tantos séculos.

Foram os tão desprezados trouxas quem lhe trouxeram a idéia, pois em suas guerras sangrentas e bombas destrutivas, tinham construído uma paz hesitante, mas que ninguém ousava quebrar com medo das conseqüências.

Era disso que precisavam: medo das conseqüências. E, ao ver nascer o pequeno Harry, ele soube de quem deveria se aproximar para que seu plano funcionasse.

Não Sirius, pois sua cabeça dura jamais o permitira ver o quanto aquilo era preciso, não Remus cujo coração tão puro poderia causar falhas; mas Peter. Peter que era tido como fraco, como tolo, como insensato, como medíocre, mas não era nada disto. Peter era o único, entre os três, forte o suficiente para agüentar todas as palavras estoicamente, mantendo-se em silêncio; o único que pareceria vulnerável o suficiente para tentar Voldemort, o único que pareceria fraco o suficiente para ser um bom embuste, o único que pareceria honesto o suficiente para garantir o sucesso de seu plano.

E ele o procurou, em segredo, contando ao rapaz mais do que qualquer um da Ordem sabia, contou sobre o desaparecimento de Regulus e a casa vazia dos Black, sobre as informações que recebera de comensais confiantes que seu mestre não poderia morrer, e a das formas cruéis que foram usadas para evitar a morte. Não tinha provas, é verdade, mas Peter não precisava de prova maior do que a palavra de Albus.

Ninguém nunca precisara.

Foi fácil armar para que Peter fosse pego pelos comensais, e seu terror natural o suficiente para fazer com que Voldemort, que tanto se orgulhava do poder de amedrontar, acreditasse em sua promessa de fidelidade. Foi fácil decidir quais informações deveriam ser passadas, e foi fácil influenciar sutilmente Sirius para que ele acreditasse que seria um alvo fácil demais.

Foi fácil garantir que James e Lily concordassem com o plano, com uma dor profunda, com pesar, mas sempre prontos a defender o bem maior. E foi fácil garantir a eles que o plano funcionaria e que acabaria para sempre com a ameaça de Voldemort. Bons soldados estão sempre prontos para a morte no campo de batalha, e não é difícil garantir que uma bruxa tão poderosa quanto Lily fosse capaz de proteger seu filho com seu próprio corpo.

Eram todos tão jovens e tão crédulos, e Albus não tinha tempo ou paciência para a piedade diante dos fatos. Eram poucos sacrifícios perto de toda a imensidade do que poderiam conseguir.

Então Peter entregou seus amigos para o Lord, sabendo que assinava para eles uma sentença de morte. Não era difícil ser convencido de estar protegido de uma forma ou de outra, e tinha um disfarce a mais na manga. E Voldemort não suspeitou de nada quando chegou à casa para achar todos desarmados, garantindo que seu sacrifício fosse honesto, de uma alma inteira, que sabia que caminhava para a morte.

Eles eram, afinais, portadores das relíquias há gerações, e sabiam qual era a única forma de derrotar a morte: abraçando-a como um amante, por amor a outrem.

Nem James nem Lily temiam a morte, e estando mortos, o silêncio deles estava garantido. Ninguém saberia do terrível segredo das mortes armadas, da criança deixada órfã pelo bem maior.

Foi infeliz o incidente com Sirius, e Albus viu-se obrigado a mentir no tribunal, mas tinha mentido a vida inteira para se importar demais com isso agora. Era mais importante garantir que Peter não revelaria os planos que tinham feito. E quando o jovem o procurou, ele garantiu que estaria seguro e bem colocado, vivendo com os sempre pacíficos e confiáveis Weasley, pronto para voltar ao seu papel de traidor e traído assim que o Lord voltasse.

Quando Harry contou a ele sobre a presença de Rabicho, seu sacrifício e sua recompensa, sobre como Voldemort tinha conseguido um novo corpo, seu olhar foi de triunfo. Pois sempre teria uma carta na manga que ninguém mais poderia desconfiar, quem desconfiaria de um traidor que era capaz de sacrificar um braço para renovar a vida de seu mestre quando poderia tê-lo deixado morrer? Talvez não o mais brilhante, mas certamente o mais fiel dos comensais.

E Peter, por sua vez, aceitou com tranqüilidade os olhares de desprezo e reprovação dos demais, os comentários maldosos e a alcunha de traidor. No fundo, ele o era, e ria-se de todos aqueles tolos que acreditavam no teatro que ele e Dumbledore tinham montado. Ele traíra sua vida inteira, Sirius e Remus que tinham sido seus amigos, todos os comensais, Harry que era como seu sobrinho – apenas mantivera-se fiel a uma pessoa: Dumbledore.

Sacrificara todos seus sonhos, seus planos, sua família, seu futuro pelo plano do velho diretor, sacrificara qualquer ambição pessoal para garantir que tudo funcionasse, sacrificara até mesmo sua forma humana, por tempo demais, apenas para vencerem no final.

Que o chamassem de Judas o quanto quisesse, que não iria se importar; pois no fundo de seu coração sabia que Judas, como ele, fizera tudo em nome de uma salvação maior.

Judas ou Peter, no final, eram a mesma coisa: os mais fiéis dentre todos os seguidores.


End file.
